Last Night
by CoffeeJug
Summary: KaiShin; oneshot. Established relationship.


Last Night

_Warning: This story contains mature content_

Sometimes he did not know how he knew it but he just knew it. There was always this strong pang of uneasiness that he could not ignore, a nagging feeling which was potent enough to drag him back from his deepest slumber. Most of the time it would be something significant, but at other times it would be something as merely as…

"Can't sleep, Shinichi?"

Kaito reduced his voice almost to whisper, as if he did not want to disrupt the tranquil of the night. With his eyes still closed, he was lying placidly on the bed and his taut muscular body was spooning Shinichi. A sturdy arm was wrapped around Shinichi's narrow waist, while his other hand was settled on the detective's naked hip. His thumb was caressing the soft smooth skin in a circular motion.

The reply came only after a few seconds, though not in words. When Kaito felt a light fondle along his forearm, he opened his tired eyes gradually. Taking a brief moment to adjust his vision in the dark, the magician threw a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was already two in the morning. Somewhat glad his noteworthy hunch did not fail him, it bothered Kaito that Shinichi was having trouble sleeping. He drew Shinichi's body closer and instinctively placed his palm over Shinichi's forehead.

Good, his body temperature was not warmer than usual.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kaito asked coaxingly before raining kisses on Shinichi's neck and shoulder.

Shinichi shuddered at the kisses. Despite of the insomnia induced lethargy, the detective managed a small smile. While keeping his boyfriend awake in the middle of the night was not something that he should not be happy about, he could not help the warmth he felt inside. Kaito's sensitivity had always been a sweet mystery to him. Turning his head towards Kaito, he gave the magician's lips a quick kiss.

"It's nothing, Kaito. Just go back to sleep. You need to get up early,"

'It's nothing' was apparently the loudest 'there's something' in Kaito's interpretation. Really, much as Shinichi's sleep deficit was troubling Kaito, it was the reason behind Shinichi's sleeplessness that afflicted him the most. The insomnia had clearly come in an untimely manner; hours of vigorous lovemaking should suffice Shinichi a good sleep. If Shinichi was distressed over something, Kaito needed to know what it was.

However, to Kaito's dismay, it looked like the detective was not about to reveal his answer. Taking Shinichi's stubbornness into account, it would be futile to confront him directly. Hence, a careful scheme had to be laid down.

First, crumble down the defensive wall, subtly.

"Shall I get you a cup of warm milk?"

Shinichi placed his hand over Kaito's to lace their fingers together, hinting that he did not want Kaito to leave the bed. Getting the message loud and clear, the magician was half pleased, half perturbed by Shinichi's clinginess. His witty lover obviously saw through his intention. Altering his plan, Kaito stretched out his unoccupied hand and fumbled around the surface of the nightstand. Shinichi heard a click sound and in an instant, the room was illuminated by the small lamp beside their bed. In an utmost persuasive manner, the magician positioned Shinichi's body so that they would be lying face to face. When Shinichi's weary face was disclosed, Kaito's frown deepened.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?" Kaito asked again in solemnness this time, leaning forward to kiss the faint dark circles beneath Shinichi's eyes. "Tell me,"

For a split second, Shinichi's blood ran cold.

That tone of voice was gentle yet dictating; it was as close as commanding Shinichi for an answer.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

The tenacious detective, however, stayed tight-lipped, even though he was well aware that until he came clean, his persistent boyfriend would not put the matter aside. He thought of palliating Kaito with a clever white lie but that was definitely a risky attempt, for every inch of his facial expression would be scrutinized under a well-lit surrounding. Kaito had always been terribly good at reading his countenance.

So, as it was, a wild card was inevitable.

Although Shinichi disliked manipulating Kaito's weakness, his current priority was to get his boyfriend back to sleep. The magician had had a long exhausting month whereby his morning schedules were usually jam-packed, followed by performance after performance in all afternoons and evenings.

"Kaito…you're scaring me…"

Within such serene atmosphere, Shinichi's soft entrapping voice was amplifying and it sharply penetrated through Kaito's head hence turning all his senses into mush. Seizing the moment, Shinichi slid his arms around Kaito's neck to pull him down for a passionate kiss. Just as Kaito thought he was resolute enough to resist Shinichi, the detective very, very deliberately bended a leg up and rested it on the magician's waist. Though Kaito was stunned by the intimate contact, his arms were automatically tightened around Shinichi's lower back, closing the remaining gap between their hips.

Trailing wet smooches along Kaito's jawline, Shinichi murmured in between the kisses, "Don't be bothered by something so trivial, okay…? Be good and go back to sleep…?"

_Oh, gosh… _

Kaito helplessly smiled a defeated smile; to state a request while putting forth such bewitching conduct was an outright cheat, for whatsoever request that would be made, it could not possibly be refused. Seemingly, Shinichi had set a powerful charm on Kaito when the truth was, Shinichi himself was enough of a charm for Kaito.

"All right, sweetheart, all right…"

"Such a darling," Shinichi said beamingly and rewarded Kaito with a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Kaito,"

The tug-of-war had finally come to an end but knowing that Kaito might change his mind, Shinichi promptly pulled the duvet over to tuck the magician in. As he was about to turn off the light, the strong magician abruptly pinned him down flat on the bed and went on top of him. Widening his eyes in disbelief, Shinichi blushed fiercely; there was something very stiff poking against his groin.

"K-Kaito, wait, I didn't mean to…"

"I know, sweetheart,"

No words needed to be conveyed after that, as they were already replaced by the intense gaze. Shinichi peered in awe into the beautiful sultry eyes of his breath taking boyfriend; during such heated moment, Kaito had always been tremendously alluring. Tried as Shinichi might to withstand, he could never do it. Kaito stroked Shinichi's soft hair and waited patiently for the green light. When he saw the last bit of resistance had faded away, he lowered his head and claimed the luscious lips of his lover. The kiss was languidly slow at first, and it soon turned into a deep, hungry one. Responding eagerly, Shinichi encircled his arms around Kaito's neck in a possessive manner. His long fingers were left playing with the magician's messy hair.

_Kaito… _

Tearing away from the searing kiss, Shinichi gave off a sensual moan. Without warning, a hot burning finger was slipped inside him. The second digit was added carefully, and as Kaito delved in deeper, a sigh of relief discreetly left his lips.

_Still soft and wet._

Good.

No matter how much Kaito wanted to take his time to enjoy the foreplay, his goal now was Shinichi's slumber. Since Shinichi had declined telling him the cause of his insomnia, Kaito had to resolve to his last means. Though idea of making love to Shinichi for the sake of helping him to sleep sounded crazy, Kaito could not think of any better way.

"Sweetheart, we'll go to bed after this, okay?"

Shinichi bit his lower lip as Kaito pushed his thighs apart and gently went in. As soon as Kaito was fully sheathed inside Shinichi, he halted his movement to give his lover some time to adjust. Trying not to put too much focus on the throbbing pressure between his legs, Shinichi feasted his eyes at the charming man above him. Beneath the princely features was the noticeable physical fatigue. Shinichi lifted his hand to caress Kaito's flushed cheeks and sweep off some of the sticky bangs away from his perspiring forehead.

"I should've just chosen the milk instead," Shinichi said in a breathy voice, allowing Kaito to kiss his lips repeatedly to distract him further from the pain. It was not that he despised this drastic method; he simply did not expect Kaito would be so extreme.

"Too late, Shinichi,"

Once Kaito felt Shinichi was fully relaxed, he hooked Shinichi's legs over his shoulders and began to pump gently, mindful that the detective was still raw from their previous intercourse. And as always, he would observe Shinichi's responses while sliding in and out of him to look for any signs of discomfort.

_Something's not quite right…_

"Shinichi? Are you okay?"

Shinichi nodded a 'yes' but as Kaito shoved in a little deeper, he cried out a sharp, excruciating scream, causing the magician to freeze in shock. It was certainly not Shinichi's usual scream. Frenzied by the state of panic, Kaito's first reaction was to dislodge himself from Shinichi but the detective grabbed his wrists firmly.

"I-I'm okay…just help me to sit up…"

While Kaito could not make any sense out of the situation, he did Shinichi's bidding with no delay. Treating Shinichi like the most fragile porcelain, he carried the detective up and sat him on his lap with legs astride. Shinichi clung to Kaito's shoulders, hiding his pale complexion in the hollow of the magician's neck. The coldness of his clammy skin was evidenced on Kaito's palm. Even as Shinichi's heartbeat had gradually returned to its normal pace, it took the detective some time to recover from his symptoms.

_Vasovagal attack…_

A chunk of flesh was ripped out of Kaito's heart; never before he had hurt Shinichi so badly. Paralyzed by guilt, Kaito held Shinichi in his arms while staring into the blank space like a statue. Within his head were series of questions which only served to worsen his torment.

_What on earth am I doing to him in the middle of the night?_

_What kind of idiot who would skip the preparation?_

_Why did I—_

"Backache…" Shinichi blurted into Kaito's ear, effectively snapping the magician out of his trance. "Can't sleep because of that too…"

"You hurt your back…?"

_But when?_

Gradually loosened his arms around Kaito, Shinichi pulled back a little to have the magician to look into his eyes. "All I had to do was to ask you to mind the position, which I didn't. I took it too lightly,"

Kaito cast his eyes down and shook his head, lips curved into a bitter smile. He wanted to say something but could not; the swell in his throat had prevented him from doing so.

_Shinichi, you're being kind and cruel at the same time._

_It's unbearably painful having you who I love to shoulder my blame._

"Kaito, let's end this matter…" lowering his hand, Shinichi called Kaito's attention to the place where they were still intimately joined "…and finish off what we've started?"

No more dispute this time.

Despite how profoundly Kaito thought it was impossible to go on - Shinichi's injured back along with his own internal anguish, just one kiss from the beautiful detective was ample to ignite the blaze. Kaito devoured the aphrodisiac sweetness of Shinichi's soft lips like a wild animal. With one arm supporting Shinichi's lower back while the other cradling him at his bottom, Kaito rocked Shinichi in a mellow rhythm. Each and every thrust, though extremely gentle, was deep and gratifying. Overwhelmed by the rapturous pleasure, Shinichi rested his chin on Kaito's broad shoulder, silently encouraging the magician by fingering his scalp and rubbing down his ears and nape with his thumb. His soft cries and whimpers of passion were like a honey-coated melody to Kaito's ears.

Between those salacious moans were whispers of love and reassuring words, tidings which Shinichi wanted Kaito to carry them into his dreams later, love notes which he hoped they would wash off Kaito's feeling of guilt and remorse.

But unfortunately, things did not turn out as how Shinichi desired.

Kaito opened his eyes few hours later in the lowest of mood. Lying on his back, he listlessly looked up at the ceiling and was not surprised that the space next to him was empty. Though Shinichi was nowhere to be seen in the room, the traces of his morning activities were tangible. There across the bed, laid ceremoniously on a wooden chair, was the magician's glorious outfit for his afternoon performance. The simple yet stunning bluish tuxedo was painstakingly steam cleaned, brushed, ironed and covered, all done by the hands of Shinichi. And if Kaito were to walk himself to the kitchen right now, he would find Shinichi there, hustling among the pots and pans to prepare him breakfast.

Those acts of love should, by right, make a man like him walk on air.

But, on the contrary, it became a heavy load upon his chest.

_How ironic…_

It was truly one of those mornings where even after Kaito had taken a shower and groomed neatly in an appealing suit, he was not ready to meet his lover. Standing statically at a corner of the room instead, he gripped his cell phone tightly and wondered if he should dial the number.

"Breakfast is ready, Kaito,"

Hiding his cell phone with the sleight of hand technique, Kaito turned towards Shinichi and paraded his cheerful smile. "Good morning, sweetheart. Sorry for keeping you waiting,"

The detective stood at the doorway, admiring his gorgeous boyfriend's for a moment before approaching him. After giving the magician a morning kiss, Shinichi headed to their wardrobe and picked a few ties. Kaito watched quietly as Shinichi matched the ties one after another against his suit before choosing the best one.

"Shinichi…how's your back?" Kaito asked in slight hesitance while bowing his head for Shinichi to pass the tie around his neck.

"Hm? Still hurts a bit, but not a problem…" the detective murmured distractedly. His full concentration was on the knot he was trying to perfect. "There you go, handsome,"

Giving Shinichi a kiss as a gesture of thanks, Kaito embraced Shinichi in his arms to draw him nearer. "Sweetheart, promise me you're going to take a good rest today? Can you not meet any of your clients?"

To Kaito's surprise, Shinichi agreed without a single protest. "Don't worry about me. Just do your best in your performance later, Kaito,"

_In order to make me feel better, you can even compromise your job for me..._

Going weak at the knees, Kaito slouched forward and dropped his forehead on Shinichi's shoulder. Shinichi caught him quickly and held him in place.

"Kaito…" Shinichi called out a tender tone, hand stroking Kaito's hair like how a mother would do to her child. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kaito brought Shinichi closer and inhaled deeply; Shinichi's scent was very comforting. The lingering fragrance was a panacea to his troubled heart. "I feel useless as your man,"

"Just because of what happened last night? It was an accident, Kaito,"

"You refused to tell me why you couldn't sleep last night because I was the culprit who hurt you, right? You tried to keep the truth away from me but like a jerk, I wound up hurting you again. I—"

Remaining quiet, Shinichi waited for trembling magician to calm down.

"I want to love you, spoil you, protect you and give you all the happiness in the world but last night had informed me that I'm a total failure in doing so. Shinichi, I'm not good enough for you—"

"Kaito," Shinichi interjected with his clear, unfaltering voice. "What happened last night did not, and will not diminish who you're in my eye. Ever since we've dated, there isn't a second in my life where I'm not loved by you. You really treat me like I'm your precious jewel and I'm happy and grateful for it. But even so…"

Shinichi tightened his arms around Kaito and went on.

"As your man, I too want to love you, pamper you and shield you from all the unpleasantness in life. Can't I have the privilege to do so?"

_Really…_

_You know I can't deny you anything, sweetheart…_

Another round of silence occurred but this time, Kaito bared his wiping face shamelessly. The pout on Kaito's face had reminded Shinichi the child-like side of the magician, a treasured attribute which Shinichi so overly cherished.

_For the sake of my stupid pride, you've deliberately let me forget how strong your shoulders are. What good thing I've done to deserve someone like you, Shinichi?_

"I love you, Shinichi. I love you so much,"

Showing Kaito his most blissful smile, Shinichi helped the magician to clean the mess on his face. Not long after that, giggles and laughter were heard between the couple, along with exchange of kisses.

"Hey, hey, you're going to be late," Shinichi patted Kaito's back; the magician was kissing his neck playfully. "Be home early today. You've not called to cancel the reservation at the restaurant, have you?"

"H-huh?!" Kaito ogled at Shinichi, as though the detective had sprouted another head. "S-Shinichi, how did you—"

"That's the lousiest hiding place, Kaito. Besides, being the person who sleeps next to you every night, it's not difficult for me to guess it would be today. But let me tell you…"

Shinichi gripped Kaito's chin with his thumb and index finger and looked sternly into his indigo eyes.

"If you don't put that ring into good use tonight, I'll take over instead,"

Before Kaito was able to give a proper response, Shinichi pulled him forward for a kiss. Trying to stay composed in the feverish lip-locked, Kaito supposed this was probably the first time he felt not surprised when Shinichi dominated the kiss, very aggressively.

_You're truly formidable, Shinichi. _

"Put on your best suit tonight, sweetheart,"

-End-

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it!**


End file.
